Digital Video Recorder (DVR) systems are configured to present media content transmitted via one or more content sources, such as cable, satellite, broadcast or Internet sources, to a user using various content reproduction devices as the content is received by the DVR system. DVR systems also allow media content to be recorded from a variety of media sources for later viewing or listening based on programming information received from a user. For example, users often program DVR devices to record content when they know that they will be unavailable so that they are able to access it at a later time that is more convenient. Typically, users program DVR devices using a remote control device to control operation of the DVR device, including browsing available content, recording content, and playing back stored content or content being delivered in real-time from a content source. DVR devices are typically configured to store media content on an internal memory device, such as an internal hard disk, that allows a user to access recorded media content multiple times at a convenient time rather than having to view or listen to the content when it is initially transmitted from the content source. If a user attempts to exceed the storage capacity of their DVR device, typically, the DVR device will inform the user that the storage space would be exceeded and cannot be programmed to record the content until additional storage space becomes available.